


Ten Seconds

by GaeilgeRua



Series: DD's Roll-A-Drabble [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Magical Accidents, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Can you mix microwaves and potions? There's only one way to find out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: DD's Roll-A-Drabble [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Written for Draco's Den May 29th Roll-a-Drabble from last year. My pairing was Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter, and my trope was potions accident. Also written for Melting Pot Fanfiction Tropes and Fandoms for April18th. The trope I chose was magical accident.
> 
> Many thanks to starrnobella for her prompt suggestion. It's from Pinterest:
> 
> TFR writing prompt: Halloween Bonus number four  
> "Wait, wait, wait! What are you doing?"  
> "What? I need to heat up the potion."  
> "In the microwave?"
> 
> I also want to than Squarepeg72 for giving this a quick once over. Any errors after she read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world, and I'm not making any money off of this.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Harry stared at his boyfriend in shock. "What are you doing?"

Blaise turned, giving Harry a confused look. "What? I need to heat up the potion."

Harry's shock morphed into horror as he squeaked, "In the microwave?"

"Well, you said it's for heating things up," Blaise said as if that explained everything.

"Food and drink," Harry clarified.

Blaise's confusion returned. "But I'm going to be drinking this, and it needs to be above room temperature, so why can't I use the microwave?"

"Because magic doesn't typically mix well with Muggle products," Harry replied.

Looking at the bottle in his hand, Blaise thought about it for a moment before saying, "But there's no magic used in this particular potion, just the ingredients, so it should be fine."

"Should be are the keywords," Harry muttered.

"I'm going to try it, and then we'll know for sure," Blaise said as he reached for the microwave handle.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Harry uttered as he moved to the far side of the room to stand in the doorway. "No more than ten seconds, and step back."

Harry watched as Blaise punched in the numbers and pressed start.

The microwave whirred to life. The seconds ticked down to zero, causing the machine to beep.

"Huh," Harry said as he stepped back into the room and Balise reached for the handle. "It looks as if I was wr—"

He was cut off as the sound of glass shattering pierced the air.

Blaise turned to look at Harry sheepishly. "No, that would be me that's wrong. And you don't need to say I told you so."

Harry snickered. "I wasn't planning to. Let's clean this up and see if we can salvage our microwave." He moved over to the sink to grab a washcloth. "And maybe next time use your wand for your potion?"


End file.
